Cinquefoil
by Dinosaur Barbecue
Summary: Something dark and dangerous lurks beneath the ice in Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Frozen spoilers/deviations will (obviously) be happening.

* * *

Chapter One

"How far away did you say this Aren-whatever place was, again?"

"_Arendelle_. It's a few days by boat. It would have taken us longer, if we rode. And a lot, _lot _longer if we walked." The King and Queen had made it clear to Rapunzel that time was of the essence, so they had commandeered the quickest royal ship for her very first, _very important _solo diplomatic trip. Though she certainly wouldn't be attending the coronation of Arendelle's newest Queen alone; her husband stood beside her at the ship's freshly painted railing, though he didn't look nearly as excited about this visit to their eastern neighbors as she did. In fact, Eugene looked a little green.

"Is everything okay?"

Eugene didn't dare open his mouth to answer, staring fixedly at the sea as it lapped against the groaning, rolling barquentine. Despite the captain's and numerous sailors' assurances that the HMS _Hyperion _was the safest and fastest ship in Corona's tiny navy, Eugene couldn't help but feel that every little sigh or groan from the rigging meant doom, or imagined that the calm sea would suddenly turn treacherous and swallow them up. He had to fight to keep his balance with every step he took, and his stomach hadn't done so much flip-flopping since the day he got married.

Sea sickness was hardly attractive, and he was now feeling more than a little embarrassed as Rapunzel took his face in her hands and frowned. Her concern was for him, and him alone, which made Eugene despair. They were leaving the Kingdom for the first time since she'd been returned to her parents three years ago-and they were finally away from all the pomp and expectations of the court-and he was ruining it all. Swallowing several times to make sure he wasn't about to lose his regrettably large breakfast, Eugene removed Rapunzel's hands from his face, holding them in his own and stroking her palms with his thumbs.

"Of course, Goldie, I'm fine."

Of course, he was lying. Or at least trying to keep her from worrying, that much she could see. Rapunzel's frown deepened, a line appearing between her brows, like it always did when she was unhappy.

"I really don't think you are. We should go to our cabin, you should lie down."

But she'd been having so much _fun_, talking to the crew and watching them handle the ship as Eugene had watched. He wasn't about to cut that short, and shook his head.

"I think I might. But you-you should stay up here. It's such a nice day. And, besides," he mustered up that little bit of Flynn Rider he still had left, and produced a wane grin. "There's plenty of fun we can have in our cabin _later_."

Rapunzel's blush was reward enough, and he let her hands go. She hesitated, of course, her frown not completely disappearing before she turned away to find her way to the helm. She turned to watch Eugene over her shoulder as he wobbled across the deck and disappeared into the belly of the boat.

On the princess's shoulder, Pascal chirped, and turned a pale shade of green. For a brief moment, Rapunzel feared that her chameleon friend was sick too-then realized that he was making fun of her husband.

"_Pascal_," she chastised, waggling a finger disapprovingly. "Be nice. This is our first vacation together, as a _family_."

The little lizard chirped inquisitively, then Rapunzel covered her mouth, her blush reappearing. She was saved from explaining by the midshipman's shout; he held aloft two pieces of rope, to fulfill his promise to teach her several of the sailor's favorite knots. She took to the lesson eagerly, knowing that Eugene would be impressed when she went to join him later.

Inhaling the salty sea breeze, reveling as it blew through her short hair and teased the skirt of her dress, Rapunzel looked forward to reaching Arendelle, meeting her royal cousins, and putting the last three years of etiquette and history lessons to good use. She'd read about the land of winding fjords and steep mountains, two spectacular phenomena she'd yet to see in person. But she didn't know much about the ruling family waiting for her-only that the last King and Queen had recently died, lost at sea during a storm, leaving their oldest daughter in line for the throne. Rapunzel felt terrible for their loss, and couldn't imagine what it might be like-after all, she'd only just been reunited with her own parents.

And there was another difference between herself and the girls she was being sent to meet. Elsa and Anna (she was pretty sure those were their names) had spent their whole lives as princesses, and probably handled the social niceties and legislative obligations of their positions much more easily than Rapunzel currently did. Her fingers slackened and she stopped listening to the midshipman explaining the many uses of a Portuguese bowline as she was suddenly overcome with the worry that perhaps, Elsa and Anna wouldn't even _like _her. Or worse, that they'd like her the same way many senior members of Corona's court did-like an indulged child or a pet, regarded with equal parts affection and contempt. Nevermind that Rapunzel was also a princess, and just like Elsa, would one day be a queen (but not anytime soon, hopefully.)

Was Elsa ready to be Queen? Ready to rule and protect people she had known all her life? Despite being a few years older and already married, Rapunzel truly, truly hoped that they could be friends, and that Elsa could perhaps teach her a thing or two about rulership that wasn't so easily learned from books. Her parents had said even as she and Eugene had boarded _Hyperion _that while her main task was to show Corona's continued support, and her own capabilities as a diplomat, they should both try to have a little fun.

Rapunzel straightened her shoulders and apologized for her lapse of attention, focusing again on the ropes and the knots she was trying to learn. After all, they had another two days before they were to arrive in Arendelle, and then the _real _difficulties would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When at last they reached Arendelle, Rapunzel was taken aback by the majesty of it. She had never seen earth rise so high-mountains in the distance glittered with snow, and while she knew it was foolish, she still squinted at the daytime sky, straining to see the famed colored lights that danced this far north. Tall, strong pines spread across the hills, stopping only where they met the sea, where another forest of ship masts waved. Flags in every color-some she recognized from visitors to her own kingdom-waved, snapping answer to the pennants hanging from street lamps and rooftops in the cozy-looking town. Like Corona, the castle had been built on an island, connected to the mainland by a long bridge.

She leaned over the ship's railing even as the crew prepared to dock, artfully maneuvering in between smaller sailing boats belonging to the native Arendellians and the larger vessels belonging to visiting emissaries. The fjords surrounding the town made it seem so small, as if the world outside didn't exist. Only the distant murmur of foreign tongues proved otherwise.

Beside her, Eugene also leaned, eager for other reasons. He couldn't wait to set foot on solid ground again, even if it met throwing themselves among all the pomp and manners that came with these sorts of things. At least, as visitors, the attention wouldn't be focused on them; everyone was here to see the crowning of the new queen. There was going to be plenty of forced pleasantries, but also free food. That he was going to be able to keep down for the first time in days.

He reached up to fiddle with the golden sash that went from his left shoulder and across his chest to his right hip. He knew it was supposed to make him look official and important, but it was just a strip of fabric, and wouldn't protect him from more intense scrutiny. Rapunzel had chosen a familiar pink and purple dress, to match his doublet, though he liked her better in the green. But it was warm, and she could afford the short sleeves. In her hands, she spun the tiara that he had, once upon a time, gone through so much trouble to steal, and chewed her lip.

"I don't think I want to wear this when we go down there. Not right away."

Eugene raised a brow, puzzled. "After I worked so hard to get it to you? I'm hurt."

His wife smiled despite herself, elbowing him gently. "No one knows who we are here. Well, _almost _no one. I think it's exciting. We can just blend in with the crowd. Just like that first day, remember?"

Oh, yes, he remembered. It had been pretty fun, though he wouldn't admit it until years later. He nudged her right back, suggesting, "But you should probably keep your shoes on this time."

As soon as the gangplank was lowered, it took all Eugene had to keep from sprinting down it and kissing the beautiful, stationary wharf. He and Rapunzel bid their captain and crew good bye, wishing them luck in restocking and refitting the ship before joining the stream of people in the streets. It was just as Rapunzel said-no one knew them here, even with his stupid sash on-and they merged with the crowd of Arendelle's people easily.

"They're finally opening the gates!" One woman told them excitedly, carrying a basket of bread under one arm. Another was straightening her child's clothes, saying, "The Queen is finally of age! Don't you want to know what she's like? You have to look your best!" Several other conversations along the same lines reached their ears, and the pair shared a quizzical look.

"These princesses must not get out much," Eugene said dryly. Rapunzel only frowned.

The throng surged forward as the sound of creaking wood carried over them. It was the castle gates opening, revealing a wide, nearly bare courtyard beyond. The castle itself was very severe and dull looking, but a bright faced young woman sprinted out, smiling and shouting welcome. The joyous look on her face was one that Rapunzel instantly recognized, even from a distance-but she sprinted by so quickly that the princess didn't get a chance to speak to her.

"I wonder who that was."

Under her ear, Pascal chirped a warning, but it was too late. A tall, dark skinned man in layered, colorful fabrics was waving at her from just inside the gate, from among a gaggle of bejeweled and be-ribboned people that stood apart from the main rabble in such a way that they couldn't be mistaken for anything other than nobility.

Eugene squinted. "Is that-?"

"The Maldonian ambassador." Rapunzel's heart sank. So much for blending in until it came time for introductions.

"Been practicing your Maldaquesh?" Flynn raised his arm and offered it to her. She rested her hand on his and placed the crown she'd been carrying behind her back on her head, plastering on a smile and answering,

"Not really. Have you?"

"Since when does anybody want to talk to me? I'm just here to look pretty."

Rapunzel resisted the urge to elbow him again. But just barely.

* * *

Anna was, in a word, overwhelmed. Sure, the coronation ceremony had been beautiful, _Elsa _had been beautiful. And now the younger sister had been expecting the following ball to be beautiful, too, but there was so much happening all at once that her excitement was quickly turning into exhaustion. And they hadn't even started dancing yet.

People were gathered on the freshly-polished floor, the sound of their murmuring voices filling the normally empty, echoing halls. Like Anna, they were waiting on the reappearance of the Queen. Where had she gone off to, so quickly after the coronation? Unable to provide an answer to the crowd of pressing, eager faces, Anna threw up her hands and retreated to the refreshment tables. Everything had been laid out so beautifully, like a sculpture of glazed hams, chocolate fountains, and fondant castles. She knew she really wasn't supposed to be eating anything yet, _but_...

"Go ahead. It's not like anyone's going to notice."

Anna almost leapt out of her skin, and was _this close _to screaming before she realized that the voice had come from someone standing beside her, not her suddenly vocal and inexplicably male subconscious. To her right, a man posed with a wine glass in one hand, looking as natural as if he'd been born right there, for the sole purpose of embarrassing her. She wanted nothing more than to flee the scene, but made the mistake of looking at his face. His very _handsome _face. A bit more rugged than she would have liked, perhaps, but his crooked smirk and laughing eyes reminded Anna of a character from one of her many romance books; the dashing nobleman with a shady past but heroic intentions...

Oops. He was saying something to her, and she'd been too busy daydreaming to listen.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He didn't seem to mind. "I was saying, it's _your _party. You should be able to eat whatever you want. Great wine, by the way." He lifted the glass in his hand a little, and nodded approval.

"Is it? I, uh, I guess Elsa picked it." Feeling suddenly foolish without something in her hands, Anna reached over and plucked up a glass for herself. She didn't move to drink, however-she was too hungry, still, and didn't even like wine. But she watched the stranger take a sip as he surveyed the milling crowd, and admired his profile. Such a straight nose, she wondered. Almost like Hans's nose. But where Hans had been brightly dressed with an open, clean-shaven face, this man was dark. Probably mysterious. Imagine if they _both _fell in love with her tonight, and dueled over her hand!

That would be _so exciting!_

"But, I, uh, picked helped decorate. I mean, I tried. But they said I had to stop accidentally breaking things or else no one would ever want to come back, and of course I want people to come back. I love parties." Anna was doing it again, like she had earlier, with Hans. Talking too much and looking like an idiot. "Don't you love parties?"

Now it looked like he hadn't been listening, and turned his head to blink at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

They were so alike! Practically soulmates!

But before Anna could seize his hands and demand he dance the rest of the night with her (taking turns with Hans, of course) Kai appeared at her elbow, ushering her toward the raised dais where Elsa now stood. Despairing that she didn't even have the opportunity to ask the handsome man's name, Anna then realized it was time for the formal introductions of visiting dignitaries. She'd probably learn who he was and what far-off exotic land he was from soon enough.

Elsa watched Anna approach with a strange, unreadable look on her face. How long had it been since they'd been standing so close to each other? Well, mere minutes, counting the coronation ceremony. But before that... it had been years. Years locked up together, yet alone, inside the castle.

What was Anna even going to say?

It was strange how much time had passed, yet so little had changed about the both of them. As always, Anna was bubbly, social, talkative; Elsa had watched her at the table with the gentleman in purple. She envied her younger sister almost, being able to open up her heart as easily as the castle's front gates. But like her father had said, long ago, she had to conceal it all, or risk losing everything she held so dear.

Though Anna now stood beside her, she felt so very far away. She had grown up on the other side of a wooden door, where Elsa couldn't see. That streak of pale hair, pulled away from her younger sister's face, was proof that it had probably been for the better.

"You look beautiful," she said, suddenly sad, but strangely elated. It felt good to be able to say it out loud.

Anna was flustered. "You're beautifuler. I mean, more beautiful."

"Thank you."

They spoke softly to each other even as their guests arranged themselves, to prepare for introductions. It did not dawn on either of them right away how easy it really was to speak to one another. As of their separation hadn't even happened.

Of course, they had to be switch their attention to the people coming forward to bow and curtsey and reaffirm their diplomatic relations with Arendelle. It was something Elsa had been preparing for ever since the passing of their parents. In her new role as Queen, she was to be responsible for not only overseeing the well-being of her people, but of her allies as well. She had been meeting them all throughout the day, putting faces to names on trade agreements and treaties she'd studied. And while it didn't (or really, shouldn't) matter, she'd also been deciding who she did or didn't like-though it wasn't as if she'd allow herself to get close to any of them anyway.

The colorful ambassador from Maldonia was first, bowing so low it was a wonder his mustache did not brush the floor. Next, the young German prince, representing his parents and grandparents, who were unable to attend due to an unfortunate dragon problem. He was followed by a royal couple from France, and then another pair from the deserts of the Middle East. It surprised Elsa just how far her kingdom's influence reached-after all, her world had been enclosed by tall stone walls for so many years, it was easy to forget just how big it could be.

The next princess was from a much closer kingdom, and was actually a relation, though on what side Elsa couldn't be sure.

"The Princess Rapunzel, of Corona, and her husband, the Prince Consort, Eugene Fitzherbert."

They curtseyed and bowed, respectively. The husband Elsa recognized as the one Anna had been speaking to; obviously, her sister did too, and she gasped. To the shock of them both, he had the nerve to _wink _at Anna before his wife lead him away.

"Do you _know _him?" Elsa asked in a low voice, unsure what to think, or even do, after such uncouth behavior.

Anna's concern was entirely different, however. "He's _married_?" She reached over and clutched at Elsa, her face beseeching. Carefully, Elsa extricated her arm.

"That makes him our cousin by marriage, I guess. I'm sure he's very nice." Or drunk, or an idiot, but she decided to do the charitable thing and give him the benefit of the doubt.

But Anna was heartbroken, and moped through the rest of the introductions. The last was the Duke of Weselton, who, much to Elsa's horror, invited her to dance. Hoping to bring another smile to Anna's face, Elsa volunteered her instead, giggling behind her hand as the Duke marched her off to her fate.

Elsa was feeling all right; things could have gone terribly wrong, but they hadn't. She'd even laughed, and spoken to Anna, and felt her sister's touch for the first time in, well, forever. While her gloves still covered her hands, and her cloak over her shoulders, and no one came up to ask her to another dance, she felt almost... normal.

But she was not alone on the dais for long. The Coronian princess returned, and much to Elsa's surprise, she dragged her husband by the ear. He didn't look like he was in pain, but he was obviously embarrassed, and as soon as the princess stopped walking, he straightened and refused to meet anyone's eye.

His wife, however, had other ideas. "Hi, uh, Elsa. Queen Elsa, I mean. I just, uh, I wanted to, er, apologize for Eugene. For earlier..."

Immediately she reminded Elsa of Anna, tripping over her tongue when she got too worked up. She raised one hand, smiling gently. "Oh, no, you don't have to do that. It's quite alright. It was good to see the color rise on Anna's cheeks for once."

The man-Eugene-muttered, "Told you so." The princess's lips twisted wryly and she glared over her shoulder at him before facing Elsa once more.

"If you say things like that, you'll spoil him." She blushed herself, and quickly added, "Your High-Majesty, I mean."

Perhaps it had been the time spent with Anna, or how good things had been going so far, but Elsa's nerves were lessened, and her smile broadened. "Just Elsa. Please. We're family, I think. It's Rapunzel, isn't it?"

The woman nodded, the tiara on the top of her head sliding forward a bit with the eagerness of the motion. If Elsa was remembering correctly from her last-minute review of the guest list, her cousin was actually a year or two her senior, though she didn't look it. "On our mothers' side." Her friendly expression suddenly become horrified. "I mean. Oh. I'm sorry-"

It took Elsa a moment to understand why Rapunzel was apologizing-but, of course. The only reason she'd been crowned today was because her parents were gone. She'd had three years to dull the pain, to learn to don the heavy mantle they'd left behind. She was more than capable, she thought. She'd made it this far, hadn't she? Or was her nervousness so clear on her face that even this woman she'd just met could see it?

Her small bit of contentment began to wither, the smile on her face disappearing. "No, no need to apologize. It was a long time ago." Elsa looked away from Rapunzel, searching over the heads of the dancers for Anna, who had somehow disappeared. She no longer felt like speaking to anyone, except Anna-who, out of all these people, might understand her discomfort, her pain. "I should find my sister. Please, excuse me."

* * *

Rapunzel wanted to bury her face in her hands. How could she have been so stupid? She was just trying to make a good impression, to be friends with Elsa, when she went and said something that probably hurt her feelings-

Then, Eugene's arm was around her waist, providing comfort and support. His smile was light, familiar, like it was whenever she suffered the embarrassment of a social faux-pas, whether real or imagined.

"I think that went well."

"She hates me."

"What? No, Rapunzel, she doesn't hate you. Nobody could ever hate you. She's probably just tired from all the festivities, you know how it can be." He steered her away from the dais and out onto the floor, opposite the path Elsa was now taking in search of Anna. "Especially since she's not used to it. I've been hearing that the castle gates have been shut for years, nobody in or out. It's amazing they're even open _today_."

Rapunzel looked up from her feet scuffing the floor. "_Years? _Why?"

Eugene shrugged. "Nobody can say. Maybe she was grounded."

She didn't know whether or not to laugh, but Eugene saw the smile his wife was fighting to hide. "But hey, we're here, we might as well enjoy ourselves. Want to dance?"

Eugene rarely ever was the one to ask her to dance. How could she say no?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Anna was still nowhere to be found, but Elsa's attention was now being commanded by several of her visitors, who were trying to figure out when would be the best time to assemble a council and review their respective trade agreements. Surely she was open to the possibility of lessening the taxes put first instated by her father, when he was first crowned, and the world was such a very different place. Or did she perhaps have a few soldiers to spare to help with this dragon issue in Germany? And she had to have her people call on the Maldonian ambassador's people, and he'd get her in touch with his favorite portrait artist, who'd been painting his Kings and Queens for generations. Also, did she happen to know the recipe for this spectacular fondue?

She was holding her own, but just barely. Her face was the picture of calm, her mannerisms properly understated and controlled. But inside, she could hardly contain her fear and uncertainty. Her last memories in this ballroom had been when she and Anna had played together-and when she'd nearly killed her. Now, this once private, holy place was filled with strangers that talked too much, that kept bumping into her and curtseying, "Your Majesty." Of course, they didn't know she was dangerous, that she was cursed. But Elsa did, and was desperate to make sure that they never found out.

"Elsa!"

The Queen excused herself with a nod, turning to find her beloved Anna, breathless and locked arm-in-arm with one of the visiting gentleman, who's name had slipped Elsa's mind. While relieved to see her sister having fun, seeing her so close to a stranger was a little alarming. And what Anna had to say next didn't help.

"I, mean, uh, _Queen_. Me again. May I introduce Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

"Your Majesty," the man bowed slightly, and Elsa inclined her head. "We would like your blessing of-"

"-Our marriage!"

Anna was bouncing on the balls of her feet, and Prince Hans appeared as equally elated, but a familiar cold dread began to creep over Elsa. "_Marriage_? I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," Anna began to explain. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course..."

But Elsa wasn't listening, only staring back and forth between her sister and her supposed fiancée. There was no way it was his idea, he didn't look like much more than eye candy. Anna, however...

Anna, the sister she'd only just been reunited with, was already beginning to build a life of her own. Was she trying to get rid of Elsa, to leave? Of course she was being entirely impractical, trying to marry a man she'd just met, and Elsa considered herself the voice of reason when she interrupted the pair's excited quibbling when she said. "Wait, slow down. No one is getting married."

Anna looked stunned, as if Elsa's refusal was a genuine surprise. That was disappointing. "Wait, what?"

They were supposed to be best friends again, talking and laughing and sharing for the first time since Elsa had locked herself-and her ice powers-away. Of course, Anna didn't have any idea about that, since the trolls had altered her memories. So she had no idea that the agitation she was causing her sister was beginning to manifest itself in cold pricks beneath Elsa's skin. It would only get worse if she didn't find a way to calm down-maybe if she explained this predicament, Anna would understand. She'd loved, not feared, Elsa's gift all those years ago. She hoped that wouldn't have changed.

"May I talk to you, please? _Alone_?"

Anna's face set stubbornly. "No! Whatever you have to say..." She put a hand on Hans, a gesture of solidarity and camaraderie that Elsa longed for. "You can say to both of us."

Elsa felt Anna's confusion and disappointment as keenly as her own. Didn't her little sister understand that she was only trying to help? Elsa was sure that Hans was a very nice man, but they'd only known each other for a handful of hours. They could get married some other time, in a year or two, if they even still liked each other.

Schooling her face into the one of regal command she'd learned, Elsa spoke clearly. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

Anna's next words were in an exasperated, you're-so-oblivious-Elsa sort of tone. "You can if it's true love!"

Where did that come from? "What do you know about true love?"

"More than you!" Anna's raised voice was beginning to attract attention, and Elsa could feel the eyes of their guests brushing over her like the cool breeze through the ballroom's open doors. "All you know how to do is shut people out."

It was like a slap to the face. Elsa felt like a fool; how could she had ever believed that Anna might be able to understand her? They had grown too far apart, they didn't even know each other. But at least Elsa still loved her, and protect her the only way she knew how.

"You ask for my blessing, but the answer is no." She began to turn away. She had to find somewhere to sit, to meditate, to calm the headache that was beginning to pound against her temples. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Your Majesty," Prince Hans reached forward, rather bold for a stranger. "If I may ease your-"

"No, you may not," Elsa replied coldly. "I think you should go." Even as she walked away, the incredulous look on Anna's face burned in her mind's eye. She didn't want to hurt Anna, not ever again, but how was Elsa supposed to make her understand with all these people around? She just needed a minute to gather her thoughts, then speak to Anna when they were once again the only two people left in the castle. "This party is over. Close the gates."

* * *

Anna, however, had other ideas. She darted after Elsa, shouting "wait!" and reaching out to grab her hand. The miraculous happiness she'd been feeling tonight was in danger of conceding again to loneliness, and Anna knew she would never be able to go back to her solitary life ever again. Hans had done nothing but make her laugh and smile since they'd met, and it had taken no time at all to fall for him. It seemed only natural to present this relationship to Elsa, to show her just how easy it was to open up-and then, perhaps, Elsa would open up to Anna, too.

It wasn't too late. The night was still young. Elsa's hand was mere inches from hers-but as soon as their fingertips touched, she twisted away. Anna's grip was tight, however, and the Queen's glove slipped off of her hand.

That didn't seem to help Elsa's temper. "Give me back my glove, Anna."

"Please, please!" Anna clasped her hands, like she was praying; but it was her sister's mercy she was asking for, like she always had for all these years. "I can't live like this any more!" Surrounded by hard walls and locked doors, no music, no laughter to fill the oppressive silence.

Tears were shining in Elsa's eyes, which surprised her. Anna had no way of knowing that her sister was still able to feel anything besides contempt. But her whispered words were harsh and unforgiving.

"Then leave."

* * *

Elsa was trembling. Not from anger-no, she wasn't angry. Only sad. But she was so, so cold, and she knew what would be next. Everything she made contact with would frost over; the floor, the walls, a glass of wine, all frozen with a touch. And Anna had taken one of her gloves, not knowing that she put herself and all the partygoers in danger.

But they were only in trouble if they were near Elsa. Anna and anyone else would be safe, if they kept their distance. And Anna didn't want to stay here anymore, anyway. It was cruel, but it was for the best. Blinking quickly, Elsa moved away, heading for the exit, back to the safety of her room, where no one could see her secret.

* * *

"What did I ever do to you?"

The shout carried over the ballroom, and those that hadn't been paying attention to the fighting sisters now had no other choice but to look. Rapunzel and Eugene, deep in conversation with an Italian lord about the paintings in the castle's gallery. Or rather, Rapunzel and the lord were discussing something about Vermeers and where they might be able to acquire one for Corona's modest royal collection, and Eugene was studying the architecture, imagining himself scaling the columns and pickpocketing the guests, as he would have done back in his thieving days. Old habits died hard, after all.

But the noisy confrontation happening a few yards away was difficult to ignore. Eugene could see Queen Elsa's distinctive purple cape as she moved away from the girl in green.

"_Enough_, Anna."

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out?" The whole room grew eerily quiet even as Princess Anna grew louder. "Why do you shut the world out? _What are you so afraid of!?_"

"I said, _enough!_"

The Queen spun, hand outstretched and slashing in a gesture of finality. It was so quick, he might have imagined it, but Eugene saw a blew light race down her arm and dance out her fingertips. There was a sudden cold breeze, and then sharp spikes of glittering ice sprang from the floor, seemingly from nowhere.

The people near the Queen leapt back from the frigid barrier, crying out in alarm. Elsa herself looked scared-not of what she had done, but of people's reaction to it. As well she should have; not a few feet from where Eugene and Rapunzel stood, a short man wearing a bad hairpiece said softly, "_Sorcery!_ I _knew _there was something dubious going on here."

Rapunzel gasped, lifting a hand to her mouth, her eyes fixed on the Queen. Most of the gathered people were rooted in place, but she took a slight step forward. Gently, Eugene reached out and took her arm, shaking his head. This was _none _of their business.

There was the sound of groaning wood as Elsa threw open the heavy ballroom doors and ran. Several more moments of silence passed before the short man seized the two uniformed men beside him (his own personal lackeys, Eugene guessed) and shouted, "After her!" They carefully skirted the ice on the floor and disappeared down the corridor. This seemed to shake Princess Anna out of her stupor, and she turned, holding out a hand to a man a few feet from her, dressed in white.

"Hans! We have to do something!"

The man in white nodded, joining the princess in a race to catch up with the Queen. As soon as she was out of sight, the room erupted in talk.

"Has the Queen been cursed?"

"Is she a witch?"

"What's going on!?"

Rapunzel turned and pulled her arm from Eugene's grasp. "Did you see that?"

He nodded, eyebrows still raised. "Yeah, that was kind of hard to miss."

"We have to do something, we have to help her." Without waiting for an answer, Rapunzel began to push through the people, following the Queen's and the Princess's footsteps. The ice, giving off steam in the heat of the ballroom, crunched under her heels.

Eugene caught up with her, grabbing her arm again. "Rapunzel, I don't think we should. It's not our problem. Besides, she could be dangerous."

Rapunzel frowned, surprised by him. "Not our problem? _Eugene_," her voice dropped, and he leaned in closer to hear her. "She's got magic. The only person in this room qualified to help her is _me_."

She was probably right. The short guy's idea of help was probably going to be something closer to a bonfire than a warm hug. But then convincing him would mean explaining Rapunzel's own past involving magic, which was a _little _bit different than shooting ice spikes everywhere.

"Maybe she doesn't _need _help," Eugene protested quickly. "She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, obviously." He waved a hand at the ice. "And this-this is more of a family issue, something to be worked out between sisters."

But Rapunzel wasn't having it. "Well, I'm their family, too. And even if I wasn't, you taught me that when someone's in need, blood doesn't matter, and that it's the right thing to do."

Eugene could kick himself and his own complicated beliefs concerning 'family,' but his wife was already several strides ahead, her posture straight and purposeful, convinced that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

**AN**: Not a very interesting chapter, I know. Basically just writing out the ballroom scene from _Frozen_ and tacking on Rapunzel and Eugene at the end. Following chapters will not be like this, because while I want to follow the important scenes of the movie there will obviously be deviations in what and why things happen because of the Fitzherberts' involvement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Things were not going at all according to plan. For one, Hans had hit the wrong princess with his horse. Though in retrospect, that had probably been for the better-Anna was a very receptive little lovebird, and had accepted his marriage proposal immediately. Elsa probably would have had him thrown back on his ship or even in her own dungeon, for all the welcoming she'd been. Her refusal to bless his engagement to Anna was a bit of a hurdle, too, but not an impasse.

This little magical temper tantrum, however, might be. He'd never seen anything like it before-the display in the ballroom, or the attack on the Duke of Weselton. He'd never admit it, but Hans was a little afraid of the Queen. If she was so threatening to her allies, to her own sister, imagine what she'd do if she found out his little scheme!

Not that she would, of course. The newly crowned Queen was now fleeing her kingdom, on foot, across the fast freezing fjords. It was too treacherous for himself or Anna to follow, though the princess watched from the shore until Elsa's cape could be seen no more. Then, holding onto him for emotional support, lead the way back into the castle and out to the courtyard, where her noble guests had gathered, awaiting word of what to do next.

The Duke, predictably, was calling for a witch hunt. Anna, also predictably, shot him down. Her faith in Elsa was endearing, and Hans proclaimed his unerring support in whatever she chose to do. What she decided was to leave him in charge while she disappeared after the Queen. Not exactly the most intelligent of decisions, but it worked out for Hans quite nicely. And who was he to deny his betrothed whatever she wanted in the world?

* * *

"I'm telling you, Rapunzel, this is a bad idea."

"You heard that weasel guy, Eugene. She's in trouble, and there's no way Princess Anna would make it by herself out there in the woods."

"And _we're_ supposed to help her?" They'd been arguing like this ever since they'd overheard the Princess's plan in the courtyard. Nobody seemed to notice the pair from Corona creep away, one half making hairbrained plans while the other kept telling her no.

"Three is better than one." Rapunzel stopped and spun to face her husband. They were halfway across the bridge from the castle to the town, surrounded by nothing but a silent snowfall. Taking his hands in hers, Rapunzel beamed up at Eugene, her cheeks flush with excitement. "And besides. You got me through the woods just fine. I have no doubt that you'll do a great job for Anna, too."

His dry response was cut off by a loud, stone-shaking crack, echoing over the hills and cliffs, as if the earth had split in half. Taking two quick steps to lean over the bridge's side, the couple saw that the water surrounding Arendelle (and as far as the eye could see) had been frozen solid.

"Damn," Eugene wasn't sure if he was impressed or not. This was a lot of ice to come out of one little Queen. And the snow was coming down harder than ever, sticking to their clothes and hair. That was another problem they faced, having arrived in Arendelle in the middle of the summer, and expecting, well, just that.

"Just one thing, Goldie. It's _July_. I don't know about you, but I didn't exactly pack for this kind of contingency."

Rapunzel resumed the march, holding on to one of his hands, lest she lose him in the flurries. "No, I didn't, but I know where we can get exactly what we need."

They half-jogged to the wharves, where their ship had been awaiting their return. But it was impossible to leave for Corona now; _Hyperion _listed dangerously to one side, her sides groaning, but held in place by the ice. Her masts and rigging had turned white beneath the growing storm, despite the efforts of her crew, who were now all dressed in thick parkas and padded pants, worn when they ventured to countries farther north in appropriately colder seasons. They were climbing and sliding all over, shouting their confusion and delight. Of course, the Captain, a tall, dark woman named Paquette, was standing on the nearly sideways deck as easily as if she'd been born on a hill, and was shouting orders to get the sails tied down before the wind tore them to shreds.

She saw the royal couple on the docks and shouted for two of her men to assist them across the now-treacherous gangplank. When they made it on board, Rapunzel felt very disoriented, as if her head had been screwed on sideways.

"Paquette!" She exclaimed, running tilted across the ship to where the Captain leaned against barrels that had once contained water. Of course, with the turn in the weather, they had frozen and simply burst. "We need help!"

"_Oui_, _votre altesse_, I can see that. But I am afraid that we shall not be shoving off anytime soon."

"No, no, that's not what I mean." Rapunzel reached the Captain and glanced over her shoulder for Eugene. He didn't seem to be doing much better now that the ship was standing still instead of bobbing up and down, skidding across the angled deck and crashing into the two crewmen that had helped them. He truly was a landlubber. Sighing hopelessly, Rapunzel turned back around and continued. "We're going to help with this winter. It's kind of magical, you see."

"I knew there was nothing natural about this weather as soon as the wind turned, _madame_."

"The thing is, we're not exactly dressed for it." Already, Rapunzel's teeth were chattering, and she hugged herself for warmth.

"Ah, I see. But you see, _Princesse_, if I provide what you ask for-if I have it-I cannot help but feel that you will be endangering your life, and that of your pathetic husband. It goes against my honor and the vows I made to your parents to allow you to risk your life, whatever the circumstances may be."

Rapunzel chewed her lip, knowing that Paquette was telling the truth. It was heartening to know that at least Corona's guards were much more cautious with their princess's life, as opposed to Arendelle's, who had allowed Anna to run off without so much as a peep. "But..."

"But, if you were to happen across the spare winter clothes we keep in the hold," Paquette cut her off, her gaze now traveling over her crew, who were trying to look very busy despite having just been eavesdropping a moment before. "Without my knowledge, and disappear." She rolled her shoulders in a shrug. "We will have to assume you and the _imbecile royal _are safe and snug in the castle along with all of the other stuffed-shirt visitors. After all, what kind of lunatic would be running around out here if they didn't have to be?"

The princess's face split open in another smile. "Thank you, Paquette!"

"What are you thanking me for? I have done nothing."

But Rapunzel was already sliding away, passing Eugene who had only just found his ice-legs. "Meet me in our room!" She ordered, and he groaned, carefully turning around to try and follow.

If things were topsy-turvy above deck, below they were downright nauseating. Tools that were hanging from the walls and ceiling were now dangling at unnatural angles, and the furniture in their cabin had slid against the wall. When Flynn arrived, he attempted to sit on the edge of the bed, but felt himself being pulled inexorably downward, so he stood again. It wasn't much warmer down here than up above, either, but he straightened his left arm and shook it. A little ball of pale green rolled out of his sleeve to bounce on the bed, squeaking angrily.

The rapid drop in temperature had done Pascal no favors, and despite his chirping, he quickly climbed back into Eugene's hands and shivered. Rapunzel half-ran, half-fell into the cabin shortly after, carrying a bundle of the _Hyperion_'s spare winter clothes.

"Finding something that'll fit _you _was easy," she said, dumping the whole of it on the bed, then watching it tumble to rest against the wall. "And I found something for me, but I think it belonged to a _kid _once..."

They were really going to do this, weren't they? Even when Eugene had been telling her that they'd be better off inside, or hitchhiking home, he'd known that his wife was going to get her way, whether her liked it or not. No matter that it might be dangerous (though they were no strangers to danger) or politically inadvisable (he was just guessing about that.) When she turned to face him with a large jacket in hand, she paused, seeing something in his face, that made her own crease with worry.

"Eugene? Are you all right?"

Pascal crawled across to Rapunzel's shoulders as Eugene took her cheeks in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. He held her gaze and asked, "There's really nothing I can do to change your mind, is there?"

Rapunzel shook her head, ever so slightly, lips set sternly. Though it's not like she didn't know he'd follow her to the end of the world, if she asked.

They stood like there for half a minute more, in silence, before Eugene wordlessly pressed his lips to her forehead and accepted the jacket she held out to him. As for her, she switched from the pink dress and into the green he liked so much, though it was quickly covered by a small man's padded greatcoat, and a pair of breeches beneath the skirt. He put on a second pair over the trousers he already wore, and they both changed into more suitable, less fashionable boots.

Though they had dressed in silence, both couldn't help but laugh once they were finished. Their clothes were mismatched and ill-fitting, but so necessary. The cold as they climbed back onto the deck was even more biting, and while the snow had lessened, the wind still howled. Arendelle was hardly recognizable as the bright, sun-lit kingdom they had arrived in this morning. Now, it was a frigid white wasteland.

"One more adventure," Eugene said softly as they stared across the landscape, leaning against the mizzenmast. "This last one. Then we're retiring. I _mean _it."

Rapunzel giggled, then crossed to Paquette, who was standing where they'd left her. She reached up into her hood, extricating the chameleon who'd been seeking refuge in her short hair.

"Paquette. I mean, _Captain _Paquette. Do you think you could look after Pascal for me? He's not exactly made for this kind of weather."

"Well, neither am I, _voltre altesse_, but I would be honored to take care of your little friend. Now, I insist you are gone, because I do not know how well my men can keep a secret."

But as Rapunzel and Eugene carefully crossed back over to the docks, several of the _Hyperion_'s crew whistled or wished them luck. It was an auspicious start to what had so far been a rather typical honeymoon, or at least the kind of honeymoon you could expect when marrying a princess. But then Rapunzel was never an ordinary princess, and he should not feel so disbelieving that she'd take it on herself to save a kingdom that wasn't even her own.

He hoped that it would be easy, though it probably wouldn't be. He hoped that it would be quick, but that was also doubtful. It didn't help that they were on foot, while Princess Anna had left town on horseback. They didn't even know the lay of the land.

As they left the town limits behind, Eugene pointed this out. "Well, we'll follow Anna. It's a good thing it's stopped snowing." She was right, the tracks that Anna's horse had left were still undisturbed, following the road out of Arendelle and into the hills. It was hard work, slogging through the drifts, but at least it kept them warm.

* * *

Elsa had no idea where she was, and she didn't care. If she was lost, that meant she couldn't be found-though her giant, glittering ice castle wasn't exactly inconspicuous. But it was so beautiful, and it was all _hers_, made with her own two hands. All her life, she'd been afraid by what she could do; now, she knew, it made her strong, it made her powerful. Too bad it also meant she would always be alone.

Anna had liked it, sure, when they were young, begging to build a snow man and slide across the frozen ballroom floor. But now, it probably frightened her, as much as it frightened everyone else. As that wise old troll had told Elsa-there was beauty in this, and also danger. The fear of others would have been her undoing.

But now she was far away from the world, where they couldn't hate her and be afraid. She couldn't be near Anna, either, to share the magic of snow as she had once upon a time, but that was probably for the best.

Still, the halls of this castle were empty too, and there was no one to knock on her door, to ask if she'd like to build a snowman.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **A bit of an explanation concerning the ages of our characters is in order: three years have passed since the events of _Tangled_. Taking into account the "years and years" of asking before Rapunzel and Eugene marry, I'd put it at the same year this story takes place. Probably a month or two beforehand, so they're still newlyweds. Rapunzel is twenty-one and Eugene is twenty-nine. I'm calling Elsa at twenty and Anna at seventeen.

* * *

Chapter Five

The temperature was dropping rapidly, as was the sun, and Eugene was convinced they would both freeze to death before they found the errant Princess Anna. Rapunzel, of course, was as cheerful as ever, and had even begun to sing sea shanties she'd learned while they were on route to Arendelle. Most of them, to Eugene's horror, were quite profane, and he wondered if Captain Paquette had taught her the songs just to give him a heart attack.

"_As I was a-walking down Paradise Street, to me way-aye blow the man down_," Rapunzel's voice carried over the now white-swathed foothills, her labored breath coming out in white clouds as they hiked ever upward, following the trail left behind by Anna's horse. "Come on, Eugene, sing with me. _A pretty young damsel I chanced for to meet. Give me some time..._"

"_...To blow the man down_," Eugene caught himself finishing the line despite himself."You know, sweetheart, I can't help but feel that your parents wouldn't exactly approve of this song's subject matter."

"Oh, what they don't know won't hurt them." Rapunzel shrugged carelessly. Or at least he thought it was a shrug, since subtle gestures were difficult to read beneath the layers of her clothes. "And it's not like _you _didn't teach me plenty before we were even married. What's that over there?"

Slack-jawed with shock (of course Rapunzel knew _exactly _what sort of dirty deeds she'd been singing about. What kind of person was he for ever doubting it?) Eugene looked to where she pointed. The horse tracks they'd been following came to an abrupt end, making circles in the snow before careening off into the woods and out of sight. Not far from them was a large hole, and then smaller, human prints continuing up the mountain.

"Looks like our friend fell off her horse," Eugene said, trying not to laugh. It was so cold, and she hadn't exactly been dressed for the weather. It was likely they'd be dragging a princess popsicle back to Arendelle, _if _they found her alive.

"Let's hurry. She couldn't have gotten far."

But Anna was a determined young woman, and still had quite the head start on them both. Night had truly fallen when they crested a hill, and Rapunzel gasped.

"Eugene, _look_."

He _really _hoped she wasn't talking about Anna's frozen corpse, or an avalanche, or a pack of wolves headed their way, and was relieved that her attention was actually focused on the sky. Above them, just beyond the snow-heavy branches of the pine trees, it had come alive. A colorful light show danced in welcome, so entrancing that it almost made him forget that he had lost feeling in his feet and face. Almost.

Rapunzel was shivering, and he immediately pulled her to him. "Goldie, you're freezing. I told you this was a bad idea."

"N-n-no I'm not," the princess protested, teeth chattering. "And see, we're almost th-th-there." This time, she pointed to a blotch of darkness hanging off a tree branch. On closer inspection, it turned out to be a cloak. Princess Anna's cloak. Beyond it was a steep hillside, and a swath of snow pushed aside that meant that she'd probably fallen down it. A bubbly, probably _freezing _creek was at the bottom, and her footsteps continued on the other side.

So now she was wet, scantily dressed, and wandering through the woods at night. Great.

In the distance, smoke spiraled upward. Where there was smoke, there'd be fire, and where there was fire, there was probably people.

"Let's head that way." They grasped hands and carefully navigated down the hill. "Hopefully Princess Anna's got more sense than you and is keeping warm until this storm passes." And even if she didn't, he'd at least get Rapunzel warmed up until he could convince her to turn back around. Because no matter what she insisted, this was _not _their problem.

* * *

Convincing the iceman to take her up the mountain was proving to be something of a problem. But Anna didn't have to convince him; she was a princess, and princesses gave orders. Of course, she didn't have half the regal bearing that Elsa did, or the experience, but she couldn't let the iceman see her self-doubt. Besides, as a smelly, scruffy hermit that talked to himself, he should have been honored to assist the Crown Princess of Arendelle. Even if he wasn't, buying him his much-needed supplies seemed to work.

Anna heard him get up out of the haystack and complain to his reindeer, and knew the deal had been done. With renewed enthusiasm (and new, much warmer winter boots) she stepped away from the barn and gazed up at the distant peak of the North Mountain, where, if the iceman was to be believed, her sister was waiting.

Then a familiar voice rang out over the clearing, and two figures came out of the forest, following the path she'd left in the snow. "Oh, check it out, Goldie. A sauna. We should see if they're still open."

"You know we can't do that, Eugene. We have to find-_Anna_! There she is!"

One of the figures threw up their arms and waved frantically before making their way toward the barn. As the pair neared, Anna recognized them: that debonair (and married) prince consort from Corona, and his wife, who's name she'd forgotten. What were they doing out here?

Luckily, the princess from Corona was ready to explain. "Oh, thank goodness we found you. And look, you're much better dressed than when you left. We found your cloak and got worried. No sign of your horse though." Smiling broadly, the brunette stared at Anna, as if she expected some kind of welcome.

"Uh. Thanks? What-what are you doing here?" The prince consort drew even with his wife. "And what are _YOU _doing here?" Surely he hadn't forgotten the emotional roller coaster he'd put her through earlier that evening. Though she was now happily engaged to Hans, people might start talking!

"Hi," Eugene replied flatly, not at all impressed by Princess Anna's accusatory tone. "We're, ah, we're here to help." Since it wasn't likely that they were turning around, no matter how enticing that sign for the sauna was.

"Help?"

"Yes!" The Coronian princess had her attention again, even grabbing Anna's hands and nodding emphatically. "You see, I... I know what your sister is going through. I can help both of you."

Anna's confusion gave way to something like... annoyance. Here she was, ready to go on this great big journey to search for her sister and reunite them both and be one big happy family. They were going to be best friends again, just like when they were small. But here was this woman that Anna didn't even know, who insisted that she understood Elsa. Elsa, Anna's own sister, who had been hiding this huge, horrible secret for who knew how long.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Still, Anna wanted to be polite. This woman seemed to have only the kindest of intentions, after all.

"The magic that Elsa has. I had magic once, too."

Anna slipped her hand's from the other princess's warily. "Wait, like, snow magic?"

"No, nothing like that. It was sun stuff. But it's gone now." Rapunzel's smile faltered. Anna didn't seem to be nearly as happy to see her as she'd hoped. Maybe Eugene was right, this wasn't their business, and they'd be better off walking home.

But she couldn't give up, not when they'd made it this far already. Seeing a family divided had stirred her to action.

"Trust me, Anna. Your sister needs you, now more than ever. Eugene and I are just going to help you get to her."

That seemed to be the right thing to say, and Anna's expression of bemusement became one of relief. "Oh. Yes! Yes. Thank you." She took Rapunzel's hands again, delighting in their solidarity as princesses and appreciators of attractive men. "It's going to be a lot easier with four of us."

"Four?"

Right on cue, the iceman kicked open the barn door, leading his reindeer, now wearing its bit and harness. He stopped, however, upon seeing her two new friends.

"Uh, who're they?"

Anna opened her mouth, though she was in no condition to be making introductions. Again, the Coronian princess took charge of the situation.

"Hello! I'm Rapunzel."

What a weird name, Anna thought, and the look on the iceman's face bespoke his agreement.

"Eugene Fitzherbert," the other man said, raising one warmly gloved hand.

The iceman was not having it. "I didn't agree to this." He glared accusingly at Anna. "I thought it was just going to be you! There's no way Sven can carry four people up a mountain."

As if to get confirmation from his furry reindeer friend, the iceman turned. He dropped his voice and adopted a strange accent, adding, "C'mon, Kristoff, I carry ice for a living. Four people will be no problem!"

Kristoff straightened, returning to his normal speaking voice. "You're not helping!" The reindeer wuffled, shaking its head and trotting toward the sled that rested on the other side of the clearing, still laden with ice.

The whole exchange had been watched with mixed reactions by the other three humans. Rapunzel didn't seem to be bothered, while Anna was puzzled, and Eugene was downright horrified. As a man with a much-loved wife who carried on one-sided conversations with a frog, he knew just what Kristoff was doing the moment he started doing it. But Rapunzel didn't speak _for_ Pascal, which meant that _this_ man was just a little closer to crazy.

Reaching toward Rapunzel slowly, Eugene had a mind only to get them as far from Kristoff as possible. Anna, however, jumped in.

"Please! I'll make it worth your while, I promise. Like, tons of carrots for you and Sven when we get summer back."

Kristoff stood for several seconds scowling at them before pointing brusquely at Eugene. "All right. Fitzherbert, help me get the sled unloaded."

Understandably hesitant to stand near a lunatic armed with a sharp pickaxe, Eugene turned to his wife with wide, pleading eyes.

"Go on, Eugene, you'll be fine." She even gave him a gentle shove in the right direction, ignoring his groan of defeat.

When the two men were a safe distance away, Anna cleared her throat and faced Rapunzel. "What was it you were saying before, about magic?"

Rapunzel looked at the ground shyly, raising a hand as if to brush hair from her face-except she only managed to brush her hand over the hood of her oversized coat. "Oh, yeah. Well, there was this flower, I guess, and it healed people when they were sick. And my mom, you see, she got sick and had to use it. And then she had me. I guess I got the flower's abilities. Like, I sang a song and I could heal people."

It was all very far fetched, but then again, Anna had seen a lot today that would make her a believer. "Heal people? Do you think you'd be able to fix Elsa?"

Rapunzel frowned. "Uh, no, I can't do it any more. But that's a long story, and... I don't think there's anything _wrong _with your sister." But that was a conversation that might have been a little too awkward, and she quickly countered with a question of her own. "Do you know how long she's been able to do this? I mean, did you know she had magic at all?"

Now it was Anna's turn to stare at her boots. "No. I never knew. We were so close as kids, but I guess this happened and she... she tried to hide it." Anna didn't blame Elsa, this magic was scary and dangerous. All of Arendelle was learning that the hard way. "I feel so bad that she felt like she couldn't tell me about it. Maybe today would have gone differently if I'd just known."

Smiling warmly, Rapunzel put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "She's very lucky, Anna, to have a sister like you. I know for a fact that hiding is really, _really _hard, and you're doing the right thing by trying to help her."

Anna returned the smile as best she could. "I hope so, Rapunzel. I really, really hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The strange foursome were racing up the through mountains a short time later, clearly no problem at all for the intrepid Sven. The three passengers were hanging on for dear life as Kristoff maneuvered between the towering trees and up little-used trails made even more treacherous by snow and ice; Eugene couldn't decide whether or not he hated this more than being on a ship.

After nearly half an hour had passed in relative silence, Anna twisted around from her seat beside Kristoff, to scrutinize the pair in the back. The prince consort was looking a bit nauseous, while Rapunzel was thrilled, leaning forward and smiling so wide that her face looked like it might break. The wind had pushed back her hood, and short brown hair was flying around her head, the same as Anna's braids as they whipped over her shoulders. The two young women held each others' gaze, grinning with excitement.

Rapunzel noticed the paler length of hair wrapped through one of Anna's braids as it waved around in front of her, and shouted over the rumbling of the sled, "What's that?"

Anna explained for the second time that day, "I was born with it! It's sort of stylish, don't you think?"

The other princess's face had grown thoughtful, however, and she turned to share an obviously meaningful look with her husband. But before Anna could ask, she felt a rough gloved hand pulling her back onto the bench.

"Hey, sit down, you're making me nervous," Kristoff ordered her gruffly. "We like to go fast."

"Oh, well, I like fast." Anna hid her embarrassment by slouching casually, putting her feet up on the handlebar in front of her. That, however, only seemed to displease Kristoff more.

"Woah, woah! Get your feet down!" He waved his hands at her boots and she retracted her legs. "This is fresh lacquer! Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Though she was sure there wasn't any damage done, he still spit onto the wood, smoothing it over, not noticing when bits flew back and smacked into her face.

_Gross_. "No, I was raised in a _castle_," Anna cringed, wiping the phlegm away frantically as behind her, Eugene guffawed. Any confidence the Princess of Arendelle had invested in their mountain guide was now quickly fading.

And any confidence _he _may have been thinking about investing in _her _was already long gone. He almost dropped the reins, turning his head to stare at her. "I'm sorry, did you just say _castle?_"

"Uh, _yeah_." For the first time, Anna wondered if it was possible that perhaps this man didn't know who she was. Of course, today was the first day she'd even left that aforementioned castle, but she was a princess, _the _Princess, and therefore kind of a big deal. "You know I'm Anna, right? _Princess _Anna?"

Abruptly, Kristoff yanked back on the reins, making Sven squeal as the reindeer struggled to stop. Miraculously, no one flew out of the sled, but momentum carried them all forward, crying out as knees, arms, and foreheads all collided with unforgiving wood. Kristoff was not at all apologetic, however, standing up and demanding, "You mean _my _ice business is riding on the _Crown Princess of Arendelle _climbing up a mountain during a freak blizzard _in the middle of July?_"

He wasn't acting as honored as Anna believed he should, even from her disadvantageous position on the floor of the sled. "That's no _blizzard_," she corrected him, grunting with the effort of getting back up into her seat again. "That's my _sister_."

Her sister. And of course, the Princess's sister was...

Kristoff was silent for several moments, sitting down heavily and staring out into the black forest. In front of the sled, Sven shook his harness, lowing unhappily after the sudden and violent halt. Something had disturbed his normally unshakable human friend, he could tell.

Behind Kristoff, the pair from Corona were checking each other for injuries, ignoring the apparent crisis affecting their guide. Pushing hair from Rapunzel's face, Eugene asked, "Are you alright?"

Though she looked startled, the brunette smiled shakily, assuring him that she was just fine. She had hugged herself around the middle tightly, and though Eugene had thrown an arm across her protectively, she'd still managed to smack her head. A red mark began to swell over her left eye, and Eugene hissed sympathetically before leaning out over the side of the sled, scooping up snow.

Right-side up once again, Anna flicked her gaze from her new friends to Kristoff, then reached out to wave a hand in front of his face. "_Hello? _Anybody home?"

That seemed to break him out of his reverie. "What?"

"We were going up the mountain, remember?"

"Oh." The iceman blinked slowly at her, and Anna wondered if he might not suffer from some sort of debilitating head injury. But then his scowl returned. "Wait. Before we go any further. I want complete honesty. Total transparency."

Anna frowned right back, confused and annoyed by his confusion and annoyance. It wasn't her fault that he was ignorant of what she assumed was common knowledge. "Yeah. Sure. Transparency."

"All right." Kristoff huffed, disturbing the bits of blonde hair that peeked out from under his cap. He pointed at her. "Princess of Arendelle." He turned, then pointed at Rapunzel. "You're-?"

Holding the dripping handful of snow against her face, Rapunzel knew she probably didn't look at all the part, and grimaced. "Uh. Also a princess." She nodded at Anna. "Your cousin, actually."

Anna's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yeah. Our moms-"

Kristoff groaned in disbelief as they chattered, and faced Eugene. "Let me guess. You-"

"Hey, don't look at me, I married into it," the other man retorted, his initial wariness now developing into dislike. It took a lot to piss Eugene off these days, but inadvertently injuring his wife led down a short road to his shit list.

Kristoff either didn't notice or didn't care, facing forward again and taking up the reins. He sighed. "A sled full of liabilities," he muttered.

"Wait," Anna braced herself against the sled again, ready as she'd ever be for Kristoff's erratic driving. "Honesty's a two way street. Who're _you_?"

The iceman didn't even look at her, only nodding at Sven to start going again. The snow beneath the sled's runners crunched and squeaked. "I'm nobody."

The princess wanted to say something reassuring, like, _nobody is a nobody_, but she wasn't exactly in the mood to be kind to this man who clearly didn't want to help her, even though he was the only person who could. She'd rather be anywhere else; especially back home, with Hans, keeping warm. Maybe sharing a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows shaped like hearts. She was quite enjoying this little fantasy when beside her, Kristoff spoke again, though this time less harshly.

"So, uh, tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?"

Finally! He was showing a little concern for his sovereign-or his ice business, but Anna decided to believe it was the former.

"Uh, well." It felt strange, explaining to a stranger, even an unimportant one. Eugene and Rapunzel had also fallen silent, and were now listening. "It was all my fault. I got engaged, but then she freaked out, because I'd only just met him, you know, that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage!" She was still reeling from Elsa's cruel comments, her cold voice telling her to leave.

"Wait," the disapproving tone was back in Kristoff's voice. "You got engaged to someone you just met _that day?_"

"Yeah." Anna was replaying the scene over in her head as she talked, and didn't notice the shocked expressions of the three other people in the sled. "And I got mad, and, so, _she _got mad, and she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her _glove..._"

But of course, Kristoff was hung up on an unimportant detail, when really it was none of his business. "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that _day!?_"

"_Yeah_. Pay attention."

"You can't do that! Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

Anna was in a sled full of strangers at this very moment. If her parents were still alive, they'd be very upset-but then again, if they were still alive, this probably wouldn't have happened in the first place. "...Yes, they did. But _Hans_..." She smiled, remembering his handsome, open face, his promises of devotion, imagining just how nobly he was probably assisting the people of Arendelle at this very moment. "Hans is not a stranger."

"Yeah?" Kristoff eyed her sidelong. "What's his last name?"

"_'Of the Southern Isles'_," Anna answered. Though she wasn't sure where those Isles were, exactly, there'd be plenty of time to find out later once this adventure was through.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches!"

"Eye color?"

"_Dreamy_."

"Shoe size?"

"That doesn't matter!"

Behind them, Rapunzel and Eugene covered their mouths with their hands, their faces turning red with muffled laughter. This poor girl was out of her mind, and it wouldn't have surprised them if Kristoff became so fed up with her nonsense that he attempted to throw her bodily from the sled. At least they were both here to make sure that didn't happen.

"Have you had a meal with him yet?" Kristoff continued, still incredulous. "What if you hate the way he eats?" He grinned slyly. "What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

Anna recoiled, unable to even conjure up the mental image to accompany his suggestion. "Picks his nose?"

"And _eats it._"

Even if Kristoff wasn't about to toss Anna off the sled himself, she very nearly jumped. "Excuse me sir, he is a _prince_."

"All men do it."

"Ew!"

Eugene felt his wife's attention on him, and saw her eyes narrow suspiciously. "What?" She couldn't be thinking that _he_... "No, they don't!"

"See?" Anna jerked her thumb in Eugene's direction. "And... it doesn't matter. It's true love." She smiled over her shoulder at Rapunzel, her kindred spirit. "You guys know all about true love, don't you?" They were married, after all. After she'd mentally forgiven them, she realized that they were actually pretty cute together. "How long have you been married?"

Eugene scratched his goatee. "Uh, I'd call it at four months?"

"Sounds about right," Rapunzel agreed.

"And how long did you guys know each other before that?"

The pair grinned; Eugene wolfishly, Rapunzel suddenly shy.

"About three years."

Anna's jaw dropped. That hadn't been the answer she was expecting. "Three _years?"_

Kristoff tossed his head. "Finally, someone with sense."

Not at all pleased with this turn of events, Anna turned back around. " Three years, three hours, what's the difference? It's true love."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Doesn't sound like true love."

Anna scoffed. "And what, are you some kind of love expert?"

The iceman hesitated, "Um. No. But... but I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts," Anna repeated, unimpressed.

From behind them, Eugene burst out, "You have _friends_?"

Kristoff turned to glare. "Hey."

"Sorry, I just didn't think a guy who talks to his _reindeer _was much of a social butterfly."

"I have _lots _of friends."

"Mhmm." If Eugene dared to be completely honest with himself, he'd admit that he saw a lot of his younger self in Kristoff, if his younger self had been a bit broader and taller. Rapunzel saw it too, evinced by the small smile she wore as she watched their exchange. But she could also tell that her husband didn't like their guide-even if she knew that the bump on her head was caused by her own carelessness, Eugene's over protectiveness had gotten him into fights before, and the last thing either of them needed was to be stranded in the middle of the mountains. Quickly, she leaned forward to ask, "This sled is beautiful. Did you make it?"

"No," Kristoff answered slowly. "It's sort of an heirloom. Where I come from, the sledding and the reindeer are kind of our thing."

"Oh? And where's that?"

The iceman set his jaw. "A ways from here."

Rapunzel leaned back against Eugene, recognizing that Kristoff was going to be a tough nut to crack-but, like her husband, there was something worthwhile behind that shell. She patted Eugene's leg reassuringly, and he put an arm around her shoulder. Sven still raced on and showed no signs of slowing-they still had a long way to go.

* * *

There was chaos in the streets of Arendelle. Hans and the other noblemen had gathered in the main thoroughfare to supply cloaks and food to the people of the kingdom who had no way to prepare for this sudden storm. Unfortunately, the Prince could not answer their worried questions, but hid his impatience behind a mask of wholesome concern and firm leadership. It had been an act he'd been practicing for most of his life, after all, and he'd had plenty of older brothers to set an example.

But that changed as soon as Princess Anna's horse had galloped into the town, riderless and wild. Hans seized the opportunity, gripping the horse's bridle and bringing it back down to all fours. All eyes were on him as he calmed the charger, but he knew exactly what to do next. He'd had a plan for such a thing-after the Queen had thrown his original idea quite out the window, he'd become more flexible, more quick on his feet. He was even impressing himself.

"Princess Anna is in danger," he announced, watching as many of the townspeople gasped and gripped each other for comfort. "I need volunteers to join me in finding her." Nevermind that she'd left him here for a reason. But he had been cast as a lovestruck Prince Charming, a hero, and he was determined to play the role.

* * *

Dawn was beginning to peak over the horizon when Anna felt the sled pull to a stop-much gentler and slower this time. She blinked several times, feeling her back crack and pop as she sat up. Had she fallen asleep? She wasn't sure. Behind her, Eugene and Rapunzel were definitely sleeping, the former snoring ever so softly.

She looked to Kristoff. "Why are we stopping?" In the distance, capped by clouds, the North Mountain loomed, painted orange by the rising sun.

"Sven's tired. He needs to rest." Kristoff replied, stifling a yawn himself. Anna mimicked him, tears welling in her wind-dried eyes.

"Ah, yeah, resting would be nice."

Kristoff snorted. The princess had passed out some hours before, or at least he assumed she'd been sleeping, since she'd been blissfully quiet. He, on the other hand, was exhausted from a hard day's work cutting ice, and then spending all night driving the sled. Sven's legs wobbled treacherously as Kristoff pulled off his harness, and the reindeer whuffled. Handing over one of the carrots Anna had bought for them at the trading post, the iceman scratched his friend affectionately between the ears. "Thanks, buddy. Rest up."

The other passengers were also walking like newborns as they unloaded themselves from the sled. They'd come to a stop in a wide area in the shadow of a waterfall now frozen solid, the lake at its base now as flat and as still as a mirror. Willows lined its edges, their long branches decorated with drops of ice that tinkled as Anna ran her hands over them.

"Wow. I didn't know that winter... could be so beautiful."

Most people complained about the cold, and Kristoff didn't doubt that Anna would be too in a few short minutes. But he would agree with her while he could. "Yeah. It's amazing what ice can do."

Anna stood beneath the branches of the willows, thinking, not of Hans, but of her sister. Elsa had frightened the other people of Arendelle with her powers. Her spikes were fearsome, the snowballs explosive. But this was different. And she'd had no idea!

Eugene helped Rapunzel off of the sled, checking the bump on her forehead surreptitiously. The swelling had gone down, and only a little redness remained. Her eyes, however, were bleary, and she mumbled and muttered grumpily. He wasn't feeling entirely human either, and they both trudged to a relatively bare spot beneath a tree, half falling against the trunk before dozing again.

The princess of Arendelle watched them and smiled. Three years! No wonder they worked so well together, spoke so naturally, and were so comfortable with each other's space. It was sort of like that with Hans... Or so she thought. She couldn't quite remember. What if he was beginning to forget about her, too!?

Anna steeled herself. There was no reason to panic. She'd be back to Hans soon, with Elsa in tow, and everything would be fine. No matter what Eugene or Kristoff said, true love didn't need _years_, not if you believed.

Kristoff, meanwhile, had joined Sven, laying with his head on the reindeer's stomach, his hat pulled over his face to block out the rising sun. But it couldn't block out his rioting thoughts, the ones who told him to abandon his companions to the elements, and get as far away from the Queen and her dangerous ice powers as possible. No matter that the frozen world suited him far better than the summer, but he'd been there when the trolls had told the last King and Queen that their daughter's magic would doom them all.

Of course, he'd been very young then, and eventually forgot about it. Living with trolls provided a lot of distractions. But then the _princess_, sister to the cursed Queen, had dragged it all back up again. Of course, she'd have no idea, since the trolls had taken her memory away the same night they'd adopted him into their clan. He'd watched it all happen.

Troll magic was powerful stuff, so her memory was apparently still buried, and there was no way that she would have known about her sister's powers. But what about their parents? The King and Queen had obviously known. How did they keep something this big a secret?

However, they were long dead. That was why Elsa was Queen now, after all. A bizarre notion struck Kristoff: the only people who had known about Elsa's powers were Elsa herself... and _him_. Well, Sven too, but he hardly counted. Even stranger, it felt somewhat misleading to watch Anna quest after her ice-happy sister with no idea how much she really knew.

But it wasn't Kristoff's problem. He didn't owe either of them anything. And now that he knew she was a princess, instead of some woman on a hair-brained mission, he could probably get a lot more payment out of her than just a bag full of carrots.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The storm had quieted during the night, but the world beyond the castle's walls was still stubbornly frozen solid. As soon as Hans declared his intent to take off after Princess Anna, several of the other noble visitors and residents of Arendelle had clamored for him to reconsider. It was far too dangerous! He would die out there! They would be left with nobody!

But ever the valiant prince, Hans had insisted. The next morning, he had gathered all of the townfolk and dignitaries into the castle, where they would be safe. The Queen's right-hand man, Kai, was checking against their list of invited guests to make sure that all were present. Already dressed for his adventure, Hans waiting in the great hall with his volunteers (of which there were sadly few) for word that they were secured and he could leave with a clear conscience.

Soon, the steward returned, a harried look on his face as he slipped through the double doors of the ballroom where most everyone had gathered. Why became clear a few moments later, as the Duke of Weselton appeared fast on his heels.

"Your Highness," Kai practically had to shout to be heard over the Duke's constant stream of complaints. "Almost everyone is present and accounted for. We're still missing two of the other royals."

"Who?" Hans frowned deeply. This could mean trouble.

"Princess Rapunzel and her husband, of Corona." Puffed up and red-faced from his race, Kai began to wipe at his brow with a handkerchief. "No one has seen them since last-"

"Her husband the crook!" The Duke of Weselton interrupted shrilly. "The man is a wanted thief! He harassed the good people of Weselton many years ago. The crime rate very nearly doubled! He and his wife are probably long gone, with Arendelle's silver lining their pockets!"

Hans cut him off with an abrupt hand motion. "Enough! I refuse to believe that Queen Elsa and Princess Anna would have invited a criminal into their home..."

"I'm afraid it's true, Your Highness." A fourth voice, a woman's voice, joined them. A rather large group of people still brushing the snow off of their clothes now approached from the far end of the hall. From the nautical look of their gear and the wind-roughened set of their faces, Hans guessed they were yet another of the many crews that had manned the ships out in the bay. Before Kai could direct them to the halls of the castle set aside to shelter the nobilities' attendants, the woman, their leader, continued.

"The buffoon was once a thief. A rather pathetic one. He has since been pardoned, after performing an _exemplary service _for the kingdom." Her last sentence she said while staring down at the Duke of Weselton with a gleam in her eye. "He is quite the model citizen these days."

The Duke turned red and began to protest, "A ruse! A deceit! We all believed Princess Elsa to be her parents' pride and joy but look at what kind of sorceress she turned out to be!"

Understandably, this upset Kai a great deal, and he began to argue the Duke down. The chaos in the hall was not a part of Hans's plan, and he snapped in frustration, "And who are _you _supposed to be?"

The woman removed her hat and bowed, as if she hadn't noticed the prince's attitude. "Captain Pacquette of the HMS _Hyperion_, her Royal Highness Princess Rapunzel's flagship." She then straightened, the picture of military formality. "It is my duty as her protector to inform you that she and the prince consort left yesterday during the storm to chase down the Princess Anna and Queen Elsa."

Something in Captain Pacquette's gaze unsettled Hans. Without saying anything, she seemed to be asking, _If my princess was out there at the first sign of trouble, why weren't you?_

Ignoring the feeling, Hans set his jaw. "Then it is even more urgent that we leave at once. We cannot have the futures of _two _kingdoms at stake."

"Of course, your highness. I am here to volunteer myself and my men for the rescue effort."

Captain Pacquette's polite smile made it clear she was going to be accompanying Hans whether he liked it or not.

Was she suspicious of him? She had no reason to be. Perhaps she was always this naturally terrifying. Behind her, the crew of the _Hyperion _began to groan-they'd been looking forward to resting after all the fruitless effort of cleaning off the ship.

The Captain turned away to manage her men. "Fine. Draw lots. The shortest straws come with us, the rest of you get to stay and look after the little man."

The Duke of Weselton did not take kindly to this designation. Behind his perfect mask of calm determination, Hans seethed with annoyance. But it did not take long to equip the new members of his expedition, and then they were off to bring his fiancée and her new friends home.

* * *

Just as Kristoff had predicted, the complaints had begun as soon as he'd announced they'd be abandoning the sled to tackle the steeper, more dangerous paths up the mountain. It was mostly Anna and Eugene who appeared to have a problem with the exercise, while Rapunzel tried to keep them cheerful. Sven, too, was enthusiastic, bounding through the snow like an oversized dog without the weight of four people to drag him down.

"Just look how beautiful the view is!" Rapunzel flung her arms wide as they crested a knoll. Below them, the many miles they'd already covered spread out: forest-covered foothills, cut through by solid rivers of ice. The sun was crawling toward its noon peak, but already the snow was bright and almost painful to their bleary, sleep-deprived eyes. As Anna trudged to draw level with Rapunzel, the beginning of a smile died on her lips.

"That's Arendelle," she said, pointing to a small bay in the shadow of a smaller mountain. It was impossible to see anything but the faint reflections of light off the castle's windows.

Kristoff had no real love for the town or its people, but he knew trouble when he saw it. "It's frozen solid."

This was probably the doom that the trolls had warned against. He wondered if Elsa realized hers was a self-fulfilling prophecy, or if she even remembered the trolls at all. She wouldn't have let this happen if she did, would she?

Or did she just not care?

Kristoff gulped. Maybe they weren't traipsing through the woods to find a frightened young woman with a powerful gift. Maybe they were walking straight into a trap laid by a cursed witch.

Of course, there was only one way to find out.

* * *

Pascal was not happy about being left behind. _Again_. Even if Captain Pacquette had explained quite clearly how necessary it was to keep an eye on Prince Hans, especially if he had a mind to go out into the winter and rescue Princess Anna. It was an environment that would be unkind to a cold-blooded chameleon like himself-and besides, she needed him here, to watch _le petit cretin_, the Duke.

Her crew certainly wasn't up to the task. They'd fallen asleep as soon as she'd walked out the door. It would be difficult to blame them, however-they'd been up all night trying to save the _Hyperion _from irreparable damage. So it was up to the well-rested master of espionage to save the day.

The trouble was, he could not find the Duke, and he was starving. The dignitaries and the townspeople had quickly eaten through the leftovers from the coronation feast, and the castle's staff was having trouble finding enough food to keep everyone happy. That was the trouble with winter coming early-they didn't have anything in their winter's stores. The harvest this year would no doubt be abysmal because of the storm. They couldn't even go out and fish in the bay-the ice was far too thick.

But the fate of the kingdom was not Pascal's concern at the moment. He only needed to fill his own small stomach and be on his way.

Crawling over ceilings and walls to avoid notice-though the people trapped in the castle were too busy snipping at each other to bother with him anyway-he followed the smell of cooking to the kitchens. The heat of the ovens was overwhelming, and in here still more people shouted and argued.

"Pickled herring? Where did we get so much pickled herring? I can't stand the smell of it!"

"You're perfectly free to stuff yourself with breadcrumbs if you're so damned picky!"

"Watch your tongue, or I just might stuff _you!_"

Shaking his head in disdain, Pascal quickly passed through, aiming for the pantry. A pair of servants were all that met him there, as they took inventory of Arendelle's quickly dwindling stores.

"We're almost completely out of flour. The Maldonian ambassador and his entourage have all but finished off the wine. How are we on pickled herring?"

"We still have what appears to be several tonnes. This castle is going to stink of pickled herring."

"I knew I should have moved with my brother to warmer climes."

"Speaking of, we still have that delivery of oranges that were a gift to the Princess-I mean, the Queen, for her coronation. I've hid them in the basement with the silver."

"Oh, fantastic. Let's hope nobody else finds them."

Oranges! Pascal very nearly squealed with delight. Scurrying down the shelves, he hid in a half-full bag of the apparently precious flour until the servants returned to their duties in the kitchen. As soon as the coast was clear, he darted across the floor, leaving a series of tiny white clawprints on his way to the trap door in the center of the room. Too heavy for him to lift, it was still old, the wood warped enough for him to squeeze between it and the stone floor and into the darkness beneath.

Well, almost darkness. Someone else had decided to explore the basement, and was carrying a dim lantern. Pascal could hear them busily rummaging through the valuables hidden down here for safekeeping.

Chirping his displeasure, Pascal made his way through the maze of dusty shelves and heavy wardrobes until he found the culprit, who also happened to be his charge. The Duke of Weselton had paused before a large painting of the Arendelle royal family, muttering under his breath about the sanctity of family and tradition.

In one hand the Duke carried his light, while in the other was a burlap sack, heavy with coins and candlesticks and other prizes. The bottom of a gold picture frame poked out of a hole in the bottom.

Pascal growled, startling the Duke. The little man spun, demanding, "Who's there?"

But Pascal had ducked behind a large china vase, and was now considering his options. Alert one of the castle's staff to the Duke's misbehavior? That might take too much time. That, and Pascal didn't want to leave him alone when oranges were at stake. It was up to him to save Arendelle's heirlooms. And his lunch.

The Duke, having shrugged off the noise, now resumed his ransacking. Sneaking to the floor, Pascal set his aim, and fired. His tongue latched onto the picture frame, and he tugged. The strain against the burlap sack proved too much, and with a raucous ripping sound, its contents spilled onto the floor.

The little man howled in surprise, dancing away from the pile of silver and jewels like they'd sprouted legs and transformed into spiders. It did not last, however; after a moment's complaining that flour sacks just weren't "as high quality as they used to be," the Duke stooped to stuff his pockets with the smaller pieces of stolen goods.

He didn't hear the little lizard's snicker, but he did hear the groan of something heavy against aging wood. Straightening, the Duke lifted his lantern and squinted into the darker recesses of the room, convinced that he was not alone.

"Show yourself!"

There was a flutter behind him. Turning, the Duke saw a white sheet fall to the floor, exposing a bust of the late King on a pedestal. In the harsh shadows cast by the flickering candle, the stone faced King looked very, very angry.

The Duke of Weselton began to grow alarmed. "Stop fooling around, whoever you are! Or I'll call for the guards!"

Suddenly, something snuffed out his lantern light, and the Duke was plunged into darkness. He felt something like a hand seize his ankle, and screamed.

Pascal had no idea the little Duke could run so fast, though his progress was greatly hampered by the heavy obstacles between him and the ladder back to the castle proper. The sound of his spoils falling from his pockets to the floor followed him out, and the lizard began to laugh, before following the scent of oranges and finding a treasure of his own.

* * *

"Guys..."

"_Don't_, Eugene."

He wasn't listening. He was too much in awe. "Guys, I want an ice castle."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, but would admit that Elsa's new palace was quite impressive. Apparently sprung out of the mountain itself, it was an inspiring construction of solid ice, many facets glittering like a well-cut gemstone. It towered over the landscape silently, lonely in the eye of the storm. All five of them-including the reindeer-stared up at it, uncertain of what to do next.

"Me too," Kristoff agreed softly. "That... _that's_ ice. I might cry."

"Go ahead," Anna said, taking a cautious step toward the delicate, lattice-like steps that lead up to the castle's front door. "I won't judge."

As Anna began to climb, the others shook off the spell cast by the castle's stunning appearance and followed her. She hesitated at the door, then raised her hand to knock.

To her surprise, it opened. "That's a first." Turning to the others, she said, "You should wait out here." She smiled at their hapless guide. "The last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything."

Kristoff nearly wailed. "Aw, c'mon! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my _life!_"

Rapunzel also opened her mouth to protest, but Anna raised her hands to fend off their arguments. "Just give us a minute."

Eugene, despite his enthusiasm for interesting architecture, didn't object. He sat down heavily on the top step, cupping his face in his hands and dozing. On either side of him, Rapunzel and Kristoff stood very still, counting beneath their breath, "_One... two... three..._"


End file.
